


Merry Christmas, Darling

by Eccentric_Reader



Series: Bellamione One-Shots [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bellamione Cult Christmas 2020, Christmas, F/F, Fluff and Angst, One Shot, Short, song-fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:27:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27819001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eccentric_Reader/pseuds/Eccentric_Reader
Summary: Hermione is alone for the holidays, and missing Bellatrix.Lyrics from the song "Merry Christmas, Darling" by the Carpenters.Prompt: Pick a Christmas Song and create content based on it!
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Bellatrix Black Lestrange
Series: Bellamione One-Shots [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2149503
Kudos: 28





	Merry Christmas, Darling

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy!
> 
> Barely reviewed or edited.

_ Greeting cards have all been sent _

_ The Christmas rush is through _

_ But I still have one wish to make _

_ A special one for you _

Bella leaves a week before Christmas with a peck on the lips and a promise of seeing her again after the New Year. Hermione is left alone in their little house, the space feeling far bigger than usual with Bella gone. This is the longest they have been apart since those fateful trials, the other being the two weeks where Hermione ran off to get some peace and quiet, only to return to their shared home after it got  _ too _ quiet without her.

_ Merry Christmas darling _

_ We're apart that's true _

_ But I can dream and in my dreams _

_ I'm Christmas-ing with you _

Hermione wakes the morning before Christmas wrapped in blankets and staring at the empty space beside her. She’d had the most wonderful dream- Bella had been home, in bed with her, and everything had been perfect for a wonderful, blissful moment… until she woke up alone, Bella off at her sister’s for the holidays, miles away from home.

_ Holidays are joyful _

_ There's always something new _

_ But every day's a holiday _

_ When I'm near to you _

_ The lights on my tree _

_ I wish you could see _

_ I wish it every day _

The lights strung up outside turn on as it starts to get dark, one example of the pieces of muggle technology that had been incorporated into their home. The cast a faint light on the grass outside, and Hermione can feel the winter in the air as she stands outside for a few minutes before the chill gets to her and she heads back inside to her fire and her blankets.

_ Logs on the fire _

_ Fill me with desire _

_ To see you and to say _

_ That I wish you Merry Christmas _

_ Happy New Year, too _

_ I've just one wish _

_ On this Christmas Eve _

_ I wish I were with you _

Hermione is brought out of her thoughts by a knock on the door, and she works herself out of the mess of blankets she’s been tangled up in in front of the fire for hours. She can’t imagine who could possibly be knocking on her door at this time, especially in the first hours of Christmas. Outside, there is a figure surrounded by the first snowfall of the year.

_ Logs on the fire _

_ Fill me with desire _

_ To see you and to say _

_ That I wish you Merry Christmas _

_ Happy New Year, too _

_ I've just one wish _

_ On this Christmas Eve _

_ I wish I were with you _

_ I wish I were with you _

“Merry Christmas, Hermione.”

With a sob, Hermione throws herself into Bella’s arms, letting her warmth fill her.

“I thought you weren’t coming.”

“I wanted to be with you, darling.”

Smiling, and feeling her heart soaring high once more, Hermione pulls Bella into the warmth of the cabin and shuts the door behind them.

_ Merry, merry, merry Christmas _

_ Merry Christmas darling _


End file.
